The Wrackspurts Did It Again
by Wanderer of the Sky
Summary: Luna Lovegood just can't seem to remember where she put that shoe, or maybe she just lost it. That's fine with her, another adventure around Hogwarts school, but then she runs into Cho Chang who seems apprehensive being with Luna.


**A/N:** _Another story about Luna! I hope I did her characterization well, she's one of my favorite characters.  
_ **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter_

 **Assignment #6 of:** _A Study of Magical Objects:_ Remembrall  
 **Task:** _Write about a character who has a terrible long-term memory (note: You cannot write about Neville Longbottom)._

 **Criticism or any form of advice is highly appreciated!**

* * *

The Wackspurts Did It Again

Luna walked down through the hallways, a slight skip in her step, as she navigated herself through Hogwarts maze of walls. She lost her one of her shoes again. Luna had a feeling who did it and why they did, but she didn't want to say anything about it. She believed that it would be mean of her to accuse people when it could have been the Wrackspurts who took her shoe.

This wasn't the first-time Luna went on a scavenge for her shoes through Hogwarts halls. As a matter of fact, this is exactly her fifth time. Though she did this frequently, it didn't bother her. She believed it to be fun and considered each time an adventure of which you always learn something new.

"Ah, hello Cho." Luna said happily, her skips coming to a stop. To Luna, Cho Chang was quite nice. Though they never talked to each other often, they had a few pleasant conversations every now and then, usually in the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"Hello, Luna." The girl said nervously. She knew what came from talking to Luna Lovegood. Cho heard all the names they all called her, and she knew the way they treated Luna. Usually, they would either take a possession of hers and hide it somewhere, or they would lock her out of the Common Room.

Cho didn't believe that Luna was anything like what the other students said about her, but she knew that some of their words rang true. How she was a little…loony up there. "How may I help you, Luna?" Cho asked her.

Luna, hearing her question, looked surprised for a minute, as if she was wondering why she was walking down the school hallways in the first place. "I have seemed to misplace my shoe. I don't have that good of a memory, so I may have lost it somewhere." For Luna, her statement was quite true. She had a hard time remembering things, usually from a few days before. She never had put that much thought into it, just that she had a terrible memory. To help her, she would write things down on a special, little notebook decorated with moving animal stickers. The notebook helped her and kept her efficient through the years.

"Don't worry," Luna said sweetly. "I'm sure I'll find out where it is soon. The Wrackspurts tend to get bored of hiding after a few hours, so I may find it soon. Wait!" She suddenly exclaimed, causing the other Ravenclaw to jump. Luna, rummaging through her side-bag grabbed a special sort of sunglasses. "This should help us find where the Wrackspurts are." Pausing, Luna looked questioningly at Cho. "Would you like to come with me?"

Cho looked dubiously at the sunglasses and the idea that of Wrackspurts, however, she didn't want to offend Luna, so she hesitantly agreed.

Grinning with happiness glued to her face, Luna grabbed her friends arm and urged her through the halls all the while putting on her special sunglasses. "I do have another one if you want." She states.

Cho, at this point, had no idea what to say to her. "Do you think they would help you find your shoes? What if someone else instead of the Wrackspurts did it?" She said, feigning exasperation and trying to lead the girl away from such a childish idea. "When did you lose your shoes again?"

Almost stopping her movements to think, Luna hummed. "Well, I do believe I lost it a few days ago. I remember putting it under my bed and that's all I know." She shrugged, a smile on her face. "It's fine though. I'm sure we'll find it soon. Here, put this on."

Suddenly, another pair of the sunglasses was shoved on Cho's face. And Cho, humoring Luna, adjusted the glasses to see what the girl was going on about. Looking through the glasses, Cho gasped. The world and Hogwarts around her changed into different colors, trials of different spots moving through the air like flies. "What are those?" Cho said, moving her hand through the hair as if to dispel them.

Luna looked at her with a confused face before turning around another hallway. "The Wrackspurts of course, silly. I thought you knew this already. Ah! They seem to be congregating here."

"Luna!" Cho exclaimed as she followed the girl through the men's restroom, even though Luna couldn't see it. "What if we get caught in here?" However, before she could berate Luna again, she saw what Luna was staring at with glee. "Oh." Cho stated calmly as she stared at the corner of the boy's restroom. Without the glasses, it would just look like a corner with a lonesome shoe. However, with the special glasses, one would see _clouds_ of Wrackspurts floating over that one shoe.

Cho looked over at Luna, waiting for the girl to take back her shoe. "Luna?" She asked hesitantly, noticing the way the girl stood stock-still, as if in thought.

Luna, hearing her name being called, looked over at Cho. "I do remember now that some boys took my shoe and put them in here. I think Ginny told me about it a few days ago, but I forgot to check. Although, that was a wonderful adventure, thank you for letting me spend it with you." The girl said politely before taking her shoe and skipping out of the bathroom.

Cho just stared at the retreating figure of Luna before gasping. "Luna! You're glasses."


End file.
